UKAI Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 | UKAI Slogan: "It's you with the best against the rest" |- |'Founder''' || Pro66 |- |'Founded' || March 21, 2007 |- |'Capital' || San Bernardo |- |'Government' || Constitutional monarchy |- |'King' || Pathfinder (Missing presumed dead) |- |'Prime Minister' || Pro66 (Dead) |- |'Alliance anthem' || Working Class Hero |- |'Strength' || None |- |'Disbanded'||October 3, 2007 |- |'Website' || http://www.kingpro66.proboards53.com/ |- |} Purpose As a typical alliance, we will aim to do what we can to protect and serve each member of this alliance. Most of the time we are neutral unless we see that it is necessary to go to war. UKAI consitution We the people of the UKAI, in order to form a more perfect alliance, we will establish information, insure nations truth, provide for the common defence of your nation, promote the general welfare of our interest, and secure the blessings of liberty to our great nations and the posterity of our alliance, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the UKAI alliance. No person shall, without the consent of the king, lay any threats on anyone within the alliance, except what may be absolutely necessary for executing that person’s happiness or if that person is a spy. Any post written in the name of the UKAI; and all such shit that proceeds it, shall be subject to the revision and control of the almighty king. Charter-''' '''Do's *You can declare war on any nation (outside of the alliance) you want, no matter what your reason; we will do what we can to help protect you. *You can ask for aid and should expect to get a maximum of $10,000 (depending on your status within the alliance and/or the state your nation is in). *Always ask for help when at war. Don’ts *Never join this alliance if you are actively involved in another alliance. *Don’t ever dismiss cries for help from nations at war (even if they started it for no reason at all), they are our allies and maybe one day you might even need there help. *Don’t disrespect the alliance, the king, the order of things and more importantly, other nations within UKAI. Rules *Every election must be held every 2 MONTHS; these elections would be for the top roles like ‘Deputy king’ or ‘prime minister’ to the lower but more important ones like ‘recruiter’ and ‘event recorder’. *As mention above, no disrespect, no dismiss of war cries no matter what and so on. 'History' 21/3/07-31/3/07, The alliance was struggling to recruit. 1/4/07-14/4/07, UKAI Alliance disbands, because of the third great war, King Pro66 joins SWF 15/4/07-05/05/07, The alliance, now just UKAI forms again gaining alot of members 6/5/07-12/6/07, Discussions starts about possible merging of alliances with one of two proposals. 13/6/07-2/7/07, Now called the UKAI Elite force under the control of General King Smo, the alliance lost it's status as an alliance. 3/7/07-Onwards, The PHEA disbands and UKAI is back again as an alliance under control of King Pro66, gaining more publicity. 18/7/07-The offical UKAI forum is set up. 22/7/07-Pathfinder is now king. 29/9/07-The I in UKAI changes from Insidious to Indifferent 3/10/07-UKAI disbands for a certain amount of time. 21/2/08-Pro66 dies, UKAI's hopes of returning now gone. 20/3/08-King Pathfinder went missing presumed dead, a day before the first aniversary of the alliance forming by the late former king Pro66 The UKAI was born on the 21st of March 2007, two days after the outbreak of great war 3. During it's first week, the alliance only had one member nation ruled by former king Pro66 leader of the former nation proland. On the 31st of that month the king decided to disband the alliance in favour of the SWF due to the war and not having many allies at that time. After the third great war had ended, King Pro66 decided to start UKAI alliance again after the SWF had itself disbanded. He also removed the alliance from the name to make it sorter. In early May the alliance had at least 12 memebers, the highest it had. But soon after two alliances had talks with the king of a possible merge with one of their alliance. In June, the UKAI alliance had become the UKAI Elite force of the PHEA. Early July saw the collapse of the PHEA, along with the UKAI Elite force, which at the time was govern by General King Smo, the former king Pro66 saw his chance of bringing the alliance back to it's rightful status. As of 20th of July 2007, Pro66 thought it would be good if the alliance have a new king. So on the night of the 21st, he selected Pathfinder, who was controling the desert operation version of the alliance. 22nd of July pathfinder became King hoping to bring in a new era of hope for the alliance. On the 3rd of October 2007 the alliance had disbanded for awhile but however on the night of 21st of Febuary 2008 former King and current Prime minister Pro66 had died in his sleep. This and due to little number of members in the alliance lowering gives the UKAI no hope of ever coming back. This went further however as on the 20 March 2008 King Pathfinder went missing presumed dead. External Links MSN Group site http://groups.msn.com/UKAIalliance Offical site http://www.kingpro66.proboards53.com/